


Семейный досуг

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [32]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Humor, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Мибблы R — NC-17





	Семейный досуг

— Ясон, отцепись, — натужно пыхтел Рики, пытаясь выбраться из цепких объятий и отмахнуться от вездесущих губ. — Я устал трахаться. 

Кто бы его ещё услышал. Ан нет, услышал. Но не успел Рики вздохнуть полной грудью и насладиться долгожданной свободой, нижнюю часть его тела бесстыдно раскорячили, сложили в позе лягушки и надёжно зафиксировали руками. 

«Фигня вопрос», — задёргался Рики, активно отбиваясь руками от озабоченного агрессора. Не удалось. И минуты не прошло, как руки надёжно зафиксировали колени Ясона. Хвала Юпитеру, что для затыкания рта конечностей у блонди не хватило. Правда, оставался ещё язык, но этот орган уже творил разные непотребства с яичками. Их активно облизывали, посасывали, заглатывали и смачно перекатывали от щеки к щеке. 

«Надо бы омлет сварганить на завтрак», — внезапно подумал Рики, но тут же об этом забыл, когда Ясон заглотил его член. 

— Бля-а-оххх, — минет, как всегда, был крышесносным, но тупой отросток не торопился каменеть и вставать сильнее, чем на полпятого. Утомился, чо. — Он уже не сможет, надо передохнуть, — печально вздохнул Рики, тем не менее, продолжая тыкаться в жарко-влажный рот. 

— Мнгн? Птф! — донеслось из области паха, и через пару-тройку сосательных чмоков дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.

Рики это не сильно удивило. У его члена всегда было полное взаимопонимание с Ясоном, они умели договариваться в любых ситуациях. 

«Хоть бы со мной поделился умением, хрен моржовый, — злобно подумал Рики, чувствуя, как кровь со скоростью света улепётывает к этому предателю, раздувая его самомнение до степени гордого несгибаемого титанового болта. — Чем кончать-то будешь? Сперма-то кончилась».

Но ни член, ни Ясона эта проблема, видимо, не волновала. Эти двое миловались в своё удовольствие, не отвлекаясь на загоны Рики. А того уже не по-детски штырило от ревности — хотелось, чтобы уделили внимание и другим частям тела. Ну, как хотелось… Только ради того, чтобы десятый за день раунд любвеобильности блонди наконец приблизился к завершению. 

И только Рики об этом подумал, как всё случилось. Ясон перестал изображать ребёнка, впервые попробовавшего леденец, и сунул пальцы туда, куда надо. А потом не только пальцы. И рот занял менее развратным действом — поцелуями. Хотя… То, как Ясон целовал, трахая языком до глотки, на целомудрие было похоже не больше, чем палёный стаут — на Роджер Ренна Вартан, но именно это двойное проникновение принесло желанный оргазм. 

Всё свершилось одновременно с Ясоном, и тот даже снизошёл до человеческого: «Ка-айф, бля-а». 

Рики был полностью согласен: кончать вместе — тот ещё кайф. Но вслух не сказал, дабы не провоцировать. Вслух он спросил херню, как выяснилось позже:

— Надеюсь, ты насытился, озабоченный? 

— Мм? — мурлыкнуло в районе шеи. — Тобой невозможно насытиться, мой горячий монгрел. 

И вот тут Рики почувствовал, что настал пиздец. Это почувствовал даже его член — и сложился от страха в сантиметровую гармошку, в кои-то веки выразив солидарность со своим хозяином. 

Рики взвился на кровати. 

— Ты ебанулся? Смерти моей хочешь? 

— Я-а? — удивлённо распахнул глаза Ясон, но через пару секунд перешёл в стандартный режим блонди: морда — кирпичом, поза и взгляд — «Я всегда прав, если я не прав, смотри пункт первый». — Ты хотел, чтобы я взял выходные? Я взял. Ты хотел, чтобы мы провели их вместе, дома, без суеты и с удовольствием, как настоящая человеческая семья? Мы проводим. Что тебе не так? 

— Блядь… 

На этом красноречие Рики иссякло. Как-то он не подумал заранее рассказать Ясону, что совместный и приятный семейный досуг — это не только безудержная ебля. Ну чо, сам виноват, придётся объяснять по ходу дела. 

Рики открыл рот, чтобы донести до Ясона иные семейные ценности, но был безжалостно заткнут жадным поцелуем. 

Как же сложно с этим блонди!


End file.
